Bluejay
“If we hadn’t found Brooklight, we wouldn’t have known there was a fight. We also wouldn’t have gotten the other patrol to help.” - Bluejay to Thistlefoot on the battle with StoneClan in The Dark Hope Bluejay is an unusually small, limber, lithe, sleekly-furred, short-haired, light blue-gray tom, with stubby legs, a long tail and dark, chocolate-brown eyes. He is known for his unusually small size, the cause of which being dwarfism. He is the son of Quietwhisper and Icecloud, and brother of Willowwind. He fathered Swiftbreeze, Blossomflower and Tinystrike with his mate Robinclaw. He is a minor reoccurring character. In The Books The Last Kit Bluekit is born alongside his sister Willowkit to Quietwhisper and Icecloud. It is noted that ever since he and his sister were born, Quietwhisper becomes much more reluctant to even let her foster sons, Sparrowkit and Ravinekit, off to do what they want to. When Quietwhisper goes to gather up the troublesome Sparrowkit and Ravinekit, Bluekit and his sister are seen hiding behind her forelegs. He and his sister are named apprentices, Bluepaw and Willowpaw respectively. Brooklight greets Bluepaw when he goes looking for Ravinepaw in the apprentices' den one morning, and suggests that he wake up his sister as well. To which Bluepaw obliges. He prods her awake, and when she asks what he wants, he replies by reminding her that they have training to do. He and his sister are named warriors, alongside Robinclaw, named Bluejay and Willowwind respectively. During his ceremony, Bluejay tries to avoid grooming from his parents by hiding behind his littermate. This inevitably fails, and his parents begin grooming him relentlessly, much to his protest. The Dark Hope When Chestnutheart argues with Quietwhisper over Jadeclaw having kits so young, both Bluejay and Willowwind are infuriated. Bluejay growls, questioning what kind of tom he thinks he is. Since he's much younger than Quietwhisper, both of them believe it was disrespectful of him to talk back to a senior warrior the way he did. But it's more likely they were just angry he disrespected their mother. Icecloud and Quietwhisper start bickering with Chestnutheart and Blackrose again, irritating Willowwind and Bluejay once more. Bluejay is named the mentor of Snowpaw, much to his obvious surprise. He is thrilled, however, and happily greets his new apprentice. They eagerly bump their noses together, almost matching in energy, before Bluejay leads her off to the side. He is assigned to Icecloud's hunting patrol by Brooklight. The others in the patrol were Quietwhisper, Robinclaw, and Kindlestrike. During StoneClan's ambush, Brooklight is battered badly. Icecloud's hunting party finds him, with Kindlestrike ordering Bluejay and Willowwind to help Brooklight back to camp. Bluejay takes up one side, while Willowwind takes up the other, and they help him back to camp despite his protests. Bluejay exclaims that they'll go back and help in the battle once they get him to Stormfront. At Stormfront's request, they get him inside and to a nest. Later, Bluejay tells Thistlefoot that if they hadn't found Brooklight, they wouldn't have known there was a battle and they wouldn't have gone to get the other patrol. Thistlefoot jokes that they have tufts in their ears if they hadn't heard the battle themselves. When the newly-named Brookstar brings the corpse of Quietwhisper back to camp, Bluejay is absolutely petrified at seeing his dead mother. He wakens his sister urgently, and the two go to grieve for their loss alongside Icecloud. Bluejay is later seen meowing to Snowpaw, but she doesn't appear to be listening. He then leads her away to the camp entrance, with Snowpaw happily bouncing along. Snowpaw notices Brookstar and nips Bluejay's heel, garnering his attention. Brookstar asks to accompany them, and Snowpaw chirps a yes before Bluejay can even speak. He then dips his head respectfully and agrees that he can come along, and the three venture along together. Bluejay struggles to keep Snowpaw from bouncing all over the place. When Brookstar hears crunching of leaves, he raises his tail and tells the others to stop. Surprisingly, both Snowpaw and Bluejay comply. Brookstar tells them to follow, and the three stalked into the undergrowth. When they find Splashnose and begin their venture home, Bluejay is right on Brookstar's heels. After Brookstar gives his order for the apprentices to stay and help mend the dens, Bluejay is seen nodding along with the other mentors and then goes off to find Snowpaw. When Brookstar sees Icecloud's body in the middle of the clearing, Bluejay hoarsely explains that they found his body but have no idea what happened to him. Willowwind lowly adds that it's just like what happened to their mother. When Robinclaw refuses to go along with her mother Ravenfluff to Chestnutheart's new 'perfect' clan, she goes to stand beside Bluejay. Later, he is seen huddled with Owlfoot, Willowind, and Robinclaw. When Snowpaw earns her warrior name, it is mentioned that Bluejay informed Brookstar that she aced her final exam. When Robinclaw becomes Duskpaw's mentor, Bluejay is seen with the biggest grin on his face. Brookstar jokingly thinks that Bluejay may have a crush on Robinclaw. The Sun Path While he is listed in allegiances, he makes no appearances. A Dangerous Omen When Robinclaw tells Brookstar that she's expecting kits, he congratulates her and says she'll be a fantastic mother. Robinclaw chimes in by saying that Bluejay will also be an excellent father, making the two officially mates. It is noted that Bluejay has become much more anxious during leaf-bare, constantly fretting over whether there would be enough fresh-kill for the clan. Though Brookstar can tell he's mostly worried about Robinclaw and their future kits. Brookstar assigns Bluejay to Snowdrift's hunting party, along with Thornstripe, Willowwind and Junipertail. Bluejay can be seen bouncing excitedly outside of the nursery after Robinclaw delivers three healthy kits; Swiftkit, Blossomkit and Tinykit. When Brookstar goes to visit Robinclaw in the nursery, Bluejay is worried that his presence will wake her from her much-needed nap, though Brookstar insists it wouldn't. Brookstar later notes that Bluejay's dwarfism slipped into his daughter, Tinykit. When Cinderfall's kits go missing, Brookstar sees Bluejay frantically scurry towards the nursery, worried for his own kits' safety. Forest of Silence He is seen outside of the nursery with Robinclaw, sharing tongues with her, while their three kits bounce around and play in front of them. He is noted as, alongside Robinclaw, sweeping in to cover his kits in loving licks and nuzzles when they're apprenticed. Spottedeye sneers that Tinypaw must be Bluejay's kit, as she is, according to him, 'half-sized' like him. This confirms that Tinypaw shares her father's dwarfism. (New Era) New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Mother: Quietwhisper Father: Icecloud Sister: Willowwind Mate(s): Robinclaw Son: Swiftbreeze Daughters: Blossomflower, Tinystrike Nephews: Pinetooth, Foxjump, Dustflight Nieces: Lilyblossom, Sunleaf Education Mentored: Snowdrift